User blog:Queen Misery/Relics of the Absolutes
so, I decided maybe I could do with expanding the entire Absolutes universe and came up with the idea of 14 relics based on each of the major Absolutes - these relics may or may not be part of our canon, depending what others think.. here are the relics so far. The Red Book (Misery) The Red Book is the ultimate text on matters concerning the spread of Misery, it is believed to be the means by which a new form of magic known as "Misery Magic" will be unleashed into the multiverse but it has so far remained a legend as numerous attempts to create it have met with failure. It is the supreme goal of true Misery followers to create the Red Book and although many "lesser" varieties of this text exist none have managed to create the true "Red Book" - Misery finds the failures of her followers amusing enough to actively encourage the pursuit of what even she secretly believes to be an "impossible" task. Oblivion Gauntlet The Oblivion Gauntlet was formed in an ancient battle with Oblivion and one of the malignant elder-beings known as the Watchers - determined to stop the spread of Twilight Energy within the ranks of his followers Oblivion created a gauntlet that could harness his destructive power and allow a mortal to obtain the terrible might to destroy entire star-systems. Once he completed the gauntlet he gave it to one of his most trusted high-priests and oversaw a vast purge of his own ranks, destroying half a galaxy in the process but forcing the Watchers to abandon their corruption of his followers as those already infected with Twilight Energy were literally erased by the power of the gauntlet. After this purge was done Oblivion retrieved his gauntlet from his high-priest and allowed the forces of Creation to start the process of repopulating what had become a "Dead Galaxy" - locking his gauntlet away in his realm Oblivion still keeps it as a backup should he ever require a means to purge his domains of corruption or unwanted influence. Shield of Valor The Shield of Valor is a mighty relic born from the collective spirit of three ascended heroes in ancient times - whose swords became symbols of their bravery in battle and loyalty to Valor, who honored their spirits by merging these swords with a great shield blessed by his own hands and given to his most trusted champions. When carrying the Shield of Valor a champion becomes capable of channelling three different aspects of bravery: Berserker Valor - the champion gains immense strength and savagery at a cost of reason and sanity, empowered by the spirit of berserker warriors who will fight to the death in the heat of battle - fearing no foe, no matter how strong. Balanced Valor - the champion gains the wisdom and resolve of a loyal knight who will pursue victory and fears no opponent, using both great skill in battle and courage in mind to defeat any obstacle. Heroic Valor - the champion gains the selfless heroism of those who are willing to lay down their lives in the defence of a cause, capable of overcoming near impossible odds while under the influence of the legendary "righteous wrath". Agony Egg (Iron-Maiden) The Agony Egg was created by Iron Maiden in the depths of her great Pain Forge, using a mystical metal known as Dolorite - which is obtained by continually melting down tools of torture that have been coated in the tears and sweat of tortured souls in the fires of the Pain Forge. Crafted with unusual care by Iron-Maiden over a course of several years the Agony Egg is small enough to be held in the palm of an average human's hand but contains a frightening amount of power due to the fact Iron-Maiden's breath is contained within its small form. This breath can be unleashed at will by any who hold the Agony Egg and it manifests as a dark cloud that will spread continually across an area, causing any who are caught in its path to fall into agonizing fits as muscle and bone alike are ravaged by the cloud, causing spasms and cramps that do not end until the Agony Egg is removed from the area. Crown of Blight The Crown of Blight was created by the mad Plague-Priest known as Bubonus with the aid of the Council of Disease as an offering to Blight and a test of their loyalty. The crown is made from demonic metal that has been infected with numerous pestilences and each gem on the crown has been personally "blessed" by a demon of disease - each demon having a unique way of blessing the gem and thus the Crown itself is a collection of unspeakable, demonic plague with limitless potential to spread and infect others - Blight is said to have been so impressed by the Crown that he had a tower created within his realm to house it and Beelzebub, the legendary Lord of the Flies, is said to continually check on the Crown and ensure it is regularly bathed in Blight's personal Pool of Filth so that its power remains constant. Visage of Terror (Phobia) The Visage of Terror is a unique relic in the sense its purpose was a simple but extremely important one, in essence the Visage of Terror was the mask used by Phobia to take on feminine traits and mother "her" children, yet as with many objects of magic it could also have other uses and when brave (or perhaps foolish) thieves managed to steal the Visage of Terror from Phobia's domain they learned that in the hands of mortals the mask could inspire great fear in any who gazed upon it when it was worn by someone else, thus a few foolhardy crime lords tried to use the mask to obtain great power from themselves only to come across one being they could not terrify as Phobia manifested to claim what belonged to it. Phobia has learned its lesson and now keeps the Visage of Terror sealed away in the one place it knows few would dare to tread - the Night Terror Realm, a place situated beyond the usual realms of Nightmares and bordering the domain of the Realms of Madness. Casket of Rot The Casket of Rot was created in the Hyborean Era by early practitioners of the necromantic cults that would see Rot as a goddess, under the guise of the "Night Queen". Resembling a large coffin the Casket of Rot is an insidious device that requires a living victim to be placed inside, once the Casket is sealed with the victim inside it proceeds to rot away their body and mind until they are akin to what most would consider a "zombie" - these pathetic creatures are then kept as servants and slaves by the foul necromancers who still hold the Casket of Rot to this day, the process is considered an abomination by many Absolutes but Misery has expressed slight approval of the Casket as it prevents the death of its victims, something Misery believes to be of worth. Caretaker's Lantern Caretaker's Lantern was designed by the Caretaker to aid in her continous effort to spread the growth of worlds and people - when the lantern is lit the flame will create a mystical light that causes growth in anything it shines upon, this is both physical and spiritual in nature thus plants and animals will flourish under the light's rays and once apathetic or corrupt individuals will become revitalized and inspired by it. Glass Slippers (Love) The Glass Slippers are perhaps the most well-known of the relics created by the Absolutes and have appeared in numerous fairy tales - most notably that of Cinderella, one of the Monarchs of Wonderland. What most do not know however is that the Glass Slippers are a corruptive force, though not malevolent, similar to the Absolute they were born from - for those who wear the Glass Slippers gradually become ever more lustful in behavior, becoming prone to obsession, selfishness and perverse.. if not removed from the wearer in time the Glass Slippers effectively take full control and can embody the darkest side of Love. Harp of Vitality The Harp of Vitality was created by ancient wizards to honor Vitality and the Absolute was so pleased with their offerings that he personally improved upon it and empowered the Harp with the ability to cure any and all disease when being played. For many years the druids used the Harp of Vitality to effectively eliminate disease from their land but this angered Blight and with the aid of the malicious Redcaps he stole the Harp of Vitality and had it tossed into the ocean where it was hoped the Fomori would destroy it. However, Vitality was not about to give up on his relic so easily and he braved the realm of the Fomori and stole back the Harp - yet knowing that returning it to the druids would spark another attack by Blight he instead had it taken to the High Heavens where it is currently in the possession of one of the Alpha's chosen Cherubs. Chalice of Hate (Enmity) The Chalice of Hate was created when the cosmic entity known as Enmity got into a fight with Violence, to the point Violence managed to draw "blood" from Enmity, who fled to the domain of his "mother" Phobia. Phobia would create a chalice to collect the "blood" of her son and warned him to be more careful in the future - as soon as Enmity's blood was collected the chalice turned black and Phobia informed "her" son that "she" had created a powerful tool by which Enmity could have his revenge on Violence but he must not do so alone. Thus Enmity sent the chalice to Earth where it was found by numerous beings in history, many of whome were being manipulated by Violence - yet as they drank from the chalice they would become one with Enmity and thus Violence found his would-be-pawns being snatched away by Enmity, rather than being angered Violence found some admiration for this and the two entities began to grow closer. Phobia was pleased at this, knowing this would happen all along, the Chalice of Enmity is now considered a "lost" relic as no one knows where it currently resides - Enmity having given up his feud with Violence and Phobia having no desire to share "her" knowledge on the subject with anyone. Liberty Gem The Liberty Gem is a powerful amulet created by Liberty itself to safeguard against the influences of Iron-Maiden, those who wear the Liberty Gem are able to counter any and all of Iron-Maiden's dark magic, effectively becoming immune to physical pain: they can also extend this power to the point of removing physical pain from others around them, this power is not without a price however and the Gem can become corruptive over time with the user becoming increasingly more delusional in their thinking. The Liberty Gem is not capable of removing all physical pain from existence, that would violate a fundamental rule of the Absolute world, it is however one of the greatest defences against Iron-Maiden and as such is both feared and hated by the cosmic entity, making any who wear it brave indeed as they risk becoming an eternal enemy of the embodiment of Pain itself. Creator's Song (Creation) The Creator's Song is a unique and powerful construct akin to a child's music box and was created by Father Time and Sister Space for Creation - the power of the Creator's Song is thus vastly superior to any of the other relics and via playing its song the device allows the user to gain absolute control over reality on a par with those who obtain a Rule Book or a Multiversal Scripture. Due to its immense power Creation rarely exposes it to the open, keeping it hidden in the one place she knows no other being would dare tread - her own heart. Bliss Stone created as an emergency measure by Bliss should her counterpart become truly out of control - this ring contains a stone empowered by such great forces that it can contain Misery within itself and trap her there indefinitely, however due to the necessity of Misery as a concept the user of this ring would be forced to use the power of said ring to effectively become a new "Misery". So far the ring has never been used and Bliss has no desire to reveal its whereabouts. Category:Blog posts